lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of a Beautiful Partnership
The End of a Beautiful Partnership was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in May 2006 during the Revelations pay-per-view. The promo revolves around the partnership between Wevv and Villiano 187. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo ''In the Underground Parking Garage of the Arco Arena ''Villiano is talking on his cell phone and steps through the heavy security door. Alone. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention, as the heavy door closes behind him with a thud. He stands there, talking, and then starts looking around. He ends his conversation, and closes his phone. He starts to pace. Suddenly, headlights come on from a dark corner, and a long limousine pulls out and slowly rolls towards Vil. Vil backs up, but doesn’t back down. The car stops a distance away from Vil, and the passenger door opens. A man steps out. He is hard to see, due to the headlights glaring in Villiano’s face. Vil tries to cover his eyes. '''Villiano: REPO! If’ that’s you, you are in deep shi- Wevv: Repo? Good heavens no! It is only I. Your friend and partner. Here to give you a lift! Villiano: Wevv? What the hell are you doing here?!? Shouldn't you be in Tampa? Wevv: Indeed. But business has brought me to the west coast. And while here, I wouldn’t dream of missing Pyromania! Just keeping an eye on the competition, Ha Ha! LA is just a short flight away from Sacramento after all. Villiano: Great. Well, nice to see you Wevv. Sorry I have to go. I have a limo waiting…around here somewhere… Wevv: Ah. That. I do hope you’ll forgive me V, but I took the liberty of sending your Limo on ahead to the hotel. Villiano: WHAT? WHY? Wevv: Well, it your remarkable short time on Pyro, you seem to have made quite an impact on some individuals. And because friends always look out for each other, I decided it might be wise to send your well know limousine on ahead, in case there were any, ah, mishaps, shall we say. Villiano: Good thinking. But, I can see one very critical flaw in your plan. Wevv: Indeed? What might that be? Villiano: How am I supposed to get to the hotel? Wevv: Why, I have already explained that! I’d be happy to give you ride! Villiano: Great. Lovely. I think I’ll take my chances walking. Wevv: Don't be absurd V! Look, we can use this time to catch up on things! I mean, you just left Schizo without a word of warning! Vil starts walking away. '''Wevv:' I have weed? Vil stops. '''Villiano:' You. Have weed? Some more of Trey’s confiscated scwhag? No thanks. Wevv: *sigh* People always seem to forget my early profession. Trey’s? Hardly, I have in my possession, some of California’s finest. From a private stock so exclusive that Dave Chapelle has been on the waiting list for two years. Come on V. Won't you smoke the proverbial peace pipe with me? Villiano has an internal debate with himself. Finally: '''Vil:' GAH! FINE! Let’s go! And that shit better be good! Wevv: Trust me. Vil: Yeah, right! Villiano gets into the limo. Inside the spacious limo, Vil sits as far away from Wevv as he can. Wevv, meanwhile, has set up a portable glass tray and opened up a small box. The scent of marijuana quickly fills the interior. In spite of himself, Vil leans in closer. Wevv has opened up a small box and taken a hefty pinch of the sticky green plant. He pulls out a packet of papers, and with a smooth motion, peels one free. He then starts to roll the joint. '''Vil:' Where did you learn to roll like that? Wevv: I was a concert promoter, remember? You'd be amazed at how important rolling a joint is in negotiations. One college of mine landed a band and got a mention in a song because he, how did it go? Ah yes. “Made sure there was no lump in the god damn center”. Ah, here we go. Green hit goes to the guest. Wevv holds out the doobie. Vil takes it, and looks it over. He then places it to his lips, and pauses, looking at Wevv’s eager face. He pauses with the lighter lit, and the joint waiting. Time slips by. Finally Wevv speaks to break the tension. '''Wevv:' PUFF! PUFF! GIVE! MOTHERFUCKER! Sorry, I always wanted to say that. Please, go right ahead. It’s fine, honest. Vil starts laughing. He sparks the joint. '''Later ''Wevv and Vil are sprawled out on the back seat of the limo. The interior of the limo is very hazy. Music is playing from the speakers. Wevv is puffing on the joint, rambling on. Vil has one of his own, and is listening. '''Wevv:' So, yeah, there I was, a fifteen year old kid, who just landed his big gig, my band, Chrome Revolution at the Illinois State Fair, and now I have Billy Fucking Idol yelling in my face, at the promoter, telling him how could he book so kiddy act before him, and how I had no business being anywhere near his greatness. Pompous prick. Vil: So, what did you do? Wevv: I punched him. I couldn't take it anymore. This washed up asshole telling me I shouldn't be there? Fuck that. I think I broke his nose too. Vil busts out laughing. '''Vil:' That’s classic! Hey, who is this? It doesn't sound like the Dead. Wevv: It’s a Phish cover. They do a great job on Fire On The Mountain. I almost suggested to Lou that we come out to one of their songs, but well, the Journey thing happened… Vil: Fucking Journey! Don't remind me! Oh man. What time is it? Hey? Isn't that the turn to the hotel? Wevv: Hm? Oh, I think it is. I’ll tell Mr. Wang to circle back. Say, Vil, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you. About this LWO logo. Vil: Yeah? What about it? Wevv: Well, I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with the “Beast And The Harlot” happening over on Schizo, but it’s a pretty strange coincidence, wouldn't you say? Vil: Yeah. But Lou told me he was going to get to the bottom of that. Don't worry about the LWO. I got it under control. Wevv: I’m sure you do. But if you need any help…? Vil: I got it man. You just take care of Lou and Schizo. The limo makes a turn, and starts its approach to the Marriott Sacramento Rancho Cordova. '''Wevv:' Listen Vil, I just wanted to take this opportunity to say one thing. Vil: Oh no. Wevv: Thanks Villiano. Thanks for trusting me. I know we've had our differences, and how well I know your legendary temper, but I think we’ve overcome that. We make a great team. I know we’re going our separate ways, with you on Pyro and me on Schizo, but I just wanted you to know that I count you as a friend. A true friend. And in this business, that’s rare. So, you have my thanks and my gratitude. And you know, if you ever need anything, you can call on me. I got your back. Vil: You done getting all mushy? Good. You're welcome. You’re a conniving bastard Wevv, but I like you. You got style. But, and I’m being honest here, you drive me nuts. If I had stayed on Schizo, I would have had to kill you. Wevv looks insulted. Then he looks again at Vil and bursts out laughing. Vil laughs with him. '''Wevv:' You got me V! That was a good one! Vil: Had you going didn’t I? All right man, time to straighten out. Time to head in. Wevv: Indeed. All right. You ready? Vil: Give me a second. I’m still flying. Vil takes a deep breathe and lets it out in a rush. '''Vil:' OK, let's go. Vil opens the door and smoke pours out. With Wevv right behind him, the two men step out of the car, and wave the smoke away, looking around at the bright lights, and blinking a lot. '''Vil:' Damn! A real Cheech and Chong entrance, huh? Think anyone noticed? Wevv: Not at all. Vil: Well Wevv, it was fun. Vil sticks out his hand, and Wevv takes it and gives a firm handshake. '''Wevv:' It’s been my pleasure to have worked with you. Vil: I’m gonna go up to my room and chill out. Maybe watch some TV. Get something to eat. You have any plans? If you have any more of that stuff… Wevv: Well, I was planning on having a Brandy and calling it a night. It’s a long flight to Tampa. Vil: True. Well, take care Wevv. Just then, an attractive Latino women, in an evening gown walks up. '''Lady:' There you are Wevv! (A cloud of smoke drifts over to her. She waves an arm in front of her face and says) WHOO! You boys been having fun? Wevv: Ah, my dear, so sorry to keep you waiting! How rude of me! Allow me to introduce you to my good friend, Villiano! Villiano: Um, a pleasure to meet you! Wevv: Villiano, this ravishing young woman is Brandi. Brandi: Nice to meet you! I just hope you boys didn't have too much fun! You should leave some for the rest of the country! Wevv: HA HA! Of course! A gentlemen always looks after his lady! Wevv moves over to the open door to hold it for Brandi, but the smoke is still pouring out of the car. '''Wevv:' Er, Mr. Wang? Maybe you should drive around for a while, to, ah, air the car out. My dear, I am famished, what would you say to bite to eat? I hear the Classics Lounge has excellent hors d’oevres. (Wevv offers Brandi his arm) Brandi: Of course, good sir, lead the way. Wevv: Delightful! If you’ll excuse us V? We have a busy night ahead of us. Take care of yourself Vil, and don't worry! Schizophrenia is in GOOD hands! (Brandi squeals and playfully slaps Wevv) So sorry my dear, it must have slipped! (Wevv starts walking away, with Brandi on his arm) So long V! Oh, and I'll start making arrangements for Repo’s funeral! Company paid of course! Gotta watch that bottom line! Wevv waves a final farewell, and then leans down and starts to whisper to Brandi. She burst out laughing, and in seconds Wevv joins her. Vil watches them go, chuckling. He fishes out a cigar, and lights it, shaking his head. He takes a big puff. He shakes his head again. He laughs. '''Vil:' That guy…. Vil turns back to the limo and is startled to see Mr. Wang on the opposite side. Mr. Wang smiles at him, and then tosses him a small elaborate box. Mr. Wang gives him a thumbs up and ducks into the car. The sound of power windows being lowered is heard. Vil looks at the box, and sniffs it. He pulls it back, and with a quick look around opens it. He quickly closes the lid, and whistles. '''Vil:' Quite a guy…. See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang